Las cosas pasan
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Ha sido un día muy duro para los rebeldes, en especial para Ezra y Ahsoka, la togruta solo ha estado pensando en lo que ha hecho su maestro. No le hagan caso al Fin, esta historia aun continua :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero que les guste este fic, digamos que fue lo que paso después de que Ahsoka se diera cuenta quien era Darth Vader.**

Después de una gran lucha, la togruta decidió quedarse en uno de los pasillos del fantasma pensando en lo que se acaba de enterar, que su maestro se había convertido en un sith, pero porque esa sola pregunta estaba en su mente, el padawan camino cerca de uno de los pasillos donde se encontraba Ahsoka, desde que se había desmayado la vio algo distraída, se acerco un poco a ella.

-Ahsoka…-comenzó a llamarla, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, se acerco y toco su hombro-a Ahsoka-con eso la Jedi volteo.

-Ezra, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

-Te sucede algo, has estado muy distraída desde que quedaste inconsciente.

-Estoy bien, solo…-paro buscando una excusa-estoy algo aburrida, ¿Sato aun no ha enviado las coordenadas de la nueva ubicación para nosotros?

-No, bueno mientras te quedas aquí que te parece si te muestro todo el fantasma.

-Claro-comenzaron a caminar- y dime ¿Dónde está la ministra Tua?

-Sucede que íbamos a escapar en un transporte imperial donde iba a viajar la ministra, resulta que tenía explosivos, ella entro primero, entonces el transporte exploto, dudo que haya sobrevivido.

-Entiendo.

-Quizás pudimos haberla salvado-dijo cabizbajo.

-No te culpes Ezra, ustedes no sabían que el transporte contenía explosivos, yo también he perdido a muchos en batalla, en la guerra de los clones y ahora, no puedes quedarte con el horror o te envenenara.

-Tienes razón-con eso continuaron caminando-esta es la cocina-dijo mostrándole.

-Pequeña pero linda.

-Hay cuatro cabinas la de Sabine, la de Kanan, la de Hera y por último la que comparto con Zeb.

-Cuéntame como fue que conociste a todos?-pregunto la ojiazul con curiosidad.

-Bueno era un día común para mí, los encontré robando unas cajas que contenían algunos blasters, las tome, el imperio comenzó a perseguirme, Kanan digamos que me trajo al fantasma, ellos tenían una misión pero en realidad era una trampa del agente Kallus, Hera me convenció de advertirles lo que pasaría, fui pero cuando íbamos a escapar en la nave el agente Kallus me tomo, yo estaba en una celda, avente el holocrom que le había robado a Kanan, lo abrí, en realidad no se como lo hice, venia un mensaje que fue transmitido por un Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi.

-Espera Obi Wan, yo lo conocí cuando tenía tu edad-interrumpió la togruta.

-Ok, bueno de alguna forma me las arregle para escapar, pero ellos vinieron por mi, fuimos a rescatar a unos Wookies, después de esa misión robe el sable de Kanan, al regresar a Lothal le devolví el holocrom, el vino a mi torre para ofrecerme que fuera su padawan, al final le entregue su sable y acepte.

-Así fue como los conociste entonces.

-Sip-continuaron pasando por los pasillos de la nave, el padawan le mostraba las armas del fantasma hasta llegar al arma de la nariz-bueno creo que aquí termina el pequeño recorrido, sabes naturalmente me quedo aquí observando las estrellas.

-Las estrellas siempre hacen que recuerde el pasado-dijo Ahsoka.

-También a mi-sonrió- creo que me ayuda a pensar cuando estoy confundido.

-Supongo que hoy fue un día muy largo para ti ¿no?

-Sí , la ministra Tua murió, yo casi muero, mi maestro por salvarme su brazo ahora está herido, casi pienso que habían herido a Sabine, la destrucción de Lothal y me sorprendió cuanto poder tiene ese sith, que hizo que quedaras inconsciente, creo que es uno de los días más locos que he tenido. Quería preguntarte ¿Quién fue tu maestro?

-Bueno-suspiro-mi maestro se llamaba Anakin Skywalker, logre sobrevivir a la orden 66, por que yo había abandonado la orden Jedi, ya nadie sabía que era una Jedi-dijo cabizbaja.

-Pero porque la dejaste Ahsoka?

-Prometes no decirle a nadie.

-Lo prometo

Sabine que estaba buscando a Ezra, para que le ayudara con un grafiti, se detuvo cerca de la puerta y escucho las voces de él y la togruta solo logro escuchar la parte cuando el padawan dijo "Lo prometo", decidió quedarse a escuchar de que hablaban.

-Durante la guerra de los clones, alguien ataco el templo Jedi, mi maestro y yo buscábamos al culpable, encontramos a la cómplice de la mente maestra Leta, cuando ella estaba encerrada quería verme iba a contarme la identidad de la mente, me dijo que era un Jedi, cuando iba a decirme su nombre Leta fue estrangulada, los clones creyeron que yo la había asesinado, hui para tratar de probar mi inocencia, pele contra una sith que hizo que mi maestro me encontrara, de ahí fui enviada con el consejo Jedi ahí me expulsaron, me llevaron con la república ahí se iba a hacer un juicio, al final mi maestro logro probar mi inocencia la mente maestra era una de mis amigas se llamaba Barriss Offece, el consejo me ofreció volver pero yo no acepte, antes de irme mi maestro hablo conmigo yo le dije que tenía que irme y alejarme de él y del consejo Jedi.

-Entonces no has visto a tu maestro desde hace años.

-No-mintió-cuando sucedió lo de la ejecutación de los Jedis, creí que era la única Jedi viva hasta que los conocí a ustedes, cuando Hera me hablo de ustedes me sorprendí que aun había Jedis vivos-le sonrió.

-A mí también me alegro conocerte.

-Creo que ha pasado tiempo desde que no me quedo tanto tiempo observando las estrellas, ahora supongo que es mi turno de preguntarte algo.

-Adelante.

-Donde están tus padres.

-Bueno la verdad no sé donde están mis padres, ellos desaparecieron cuando yo tenía siete años, recuerdas a Tssebo.

-Sí.

-El supongo que tiene información sobre su ubicación, lo único que me dijo fue que los Troppers se los llevaron, veras ellos hacían transmisiones hablaban en contra del imperio, por esos los capturaron pero no sé si están muertos, el único recuerdo que tengo ahora es este holodisco-dijo mostrándole, lo puso en la maquina-con esta imagen de mis padre y yo- lo prendió mostrando la imagen.

-Yo creo que si ellos estuvieran aquí estarían orgullosos de saber que te convertiste en un rebelde y en una persona que tiene el poder de la fuerza.

-Si eso creo

Sabine no quería interrumpir así que con cuidado camino para alejarse de ahí, ya que no quería que la escucharan, se fue con la pintura en la mano, dirigiéndose hacia su cabina, ´pero por dentro se sentía muy rara como si estuviera celosa, pero la madaloriana se negaba a aceptar que estaba enamorada del peliazul, así que siguió caminando hasta su habitación.

 **FIN**

 **Hola espero que hayan disfrutado "Siege of Lothal", a decir verdad el episodio me encanto, pero en serio voy a extrañar a la ministra Maketh Tua, porque Dave Filoni porque tuviste que matarla :(, por cierto hare algunos dibujos de ella, en su honor.**

 **También quería avisarles que tengo otra pagina pero es de comics, por si alguien el interesa, cada domingo andaré subiendo los comics, si alguien quiere buscar un numero ya sabe dónde encontrarlo, además andaré subiendo comics de Star Wars, así que si no tienen tienda de comics cerca de donde viven denle Like a mi pagina, si le dieron Like a la de escritora(Saraha Sting) ya compartí la pagina ahí, bueno nos leemos luego.**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno de hecho no iba a continuar esta historia pero estoy muy inspirada para hacer otro capitulo asi que nos leemos abajo.**

Sabine se dirigía a su habitación con una pintura de color morado en la mano estaba algo enojada ya la vez confundida, hasta que paso por la cabina de pilotaje donde estaba Hera.

-Sabine!-la comenzó a llamar Hera.

-A Hera sucede algo?-pregunto Sabine.

-Sato ya envió las nuevas coordenadas para la nueva área segura, puedes avisarle a Ahsoka.

-Claro-se retiro y cuando ya no la podía escuchar dijo-lo que me faltaba-dijo molesta siguió caminando.

 **CON EZRA Y AHSOKA**

-Cuéntame cómo te llevas con tus amigos-dijo la togruta.

-Bueno empecemos con Zeb es un lasat a veces es algo fastidioso, pero me encanta hablar con el, tenemos algunas cosas en común. Chopper, es un droide que le encanta fastidiarnos a Zeb y a mi, digamos que es como una mascota muy juguetona, aunque siempre te cuida la espalda. Hera me recuerda mucho a mi madre, nos protege y nos enseña lo que es correcto, es una buena piloto. Kanan además de ser mi maestro, me recuerda a mi padre, me protege, me enseña varias cosas y me da varios consejos. Sabine es una de mis mejores amigas, es una buena artista, experta en explosivos, siempre trata de apoyarme, y animarme, como en mi cumpleaños, cuando yo recordaba mucho a mis padres, ella me dio el holodisco con su imagen-dijo señalándolo, la Jedi lo miro con una sonrisa-Sucede algo?-pregunto el chico.

-Quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas muy honesto-dijo la ojiazul.

-Claro.

-Te gusta Sabine?-pregunto la togruta.

-Que…-dijo un poco nervioso-No-la jedi lo miro-se me nota demasiado.

-Sip, hace cuanto te enamoraste de ella.

-Creo que desde que la vi.

-El amor a veces es peligroso en la guerra-comento

-Si me lo ha dicho Kanan, es que dudo que entiendas esto.

-Claro que entiendo, yo me enamore hace tiempo cuando era una padawan como tú.

-¿En serio?

-Si durante la guerra de los clones, se llamaba Lux Bonteri, pero el estaba enamorado de otra persona la segunda vez que lo vi, yo solo lo ayude con la chica, pero ella estaba tratando de salvar a otra persona en un acantilado, yo llegue para acercarla a mí con la fuerza, pero me dispararon en el hombro cuando su mano estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, perdí mi concentración, quede inconsciente por cinco segundos, ella cayo, Lux y yo la vimos muerta.

-Y que paso con Lux?

-Después de la gran batalla con los separatistas, el se volvió un senador, gracias a el he conseguido información para las misiones, solo he hablado con el pero no lo he visto- Sabine apenas llego a la entrada para decirle a Ahsoka sobre las coordenadas, pero decidió quedarse a escuchar-Y cuando pensaras decirle-la artista solo se preguntaba a quien.

-No lo sé, tal vez cuando sea el momento. Pero cambiando el tema quería preguntarte si me podías enseñar algunas maniobras.

-Claro, solo hay que avisarle a Kanan-entonces la madaloriana comenzó a llamarla.

-Ahsoka…, Hera dice que Sato ya envió las coordenadas de la nueva zona segura.

-Gracias Sabine, enseguida voy con Hera, bueno Ezra te dejo con Sabine-dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada y alejándose

-No has notado a Ahsoka algo extraña desde que se quedo inconsciente-comento la ojicafe.

-Si quizás solo esta angustiada por el poder que tiene ese lord sith-dijo el ojiazul.

-No crees que esta ocultándonos algo muy importante.

-No lo sé, y… no te lastimaste con los disparos.

-No por suerte solo golpearon la armadura y el casco, digamos que solo fueron unos rasguños.

-Por un momento había creído que los disparos si te habían dado sabes, me alegra que no te halla pasado nada-le sonrió el chico, la madaloriana también le sonrió, el padawan para no incomodar a la artista solo dijo-bueno yo voy a ver como se encuentra Kanan de su hombro…-con eso se retiro.

 **MÁS TARDE**

Las naves ya estaban listan para llevarse a la togruta a su nave, solo la estaban esperando, para que ella abordara.

-Ya es hora de irme, pero antes Kanan quería comentarte-dijo volteando hacia el Jedi- Ezra pidió que le enseñara algunas maniobras, me preguntaba si estarías de acuerdo.

-Bueno tal vez podrías ayudarme un poco con sus maniobras y tal vez yo podría aprender algunas nuevas, así que no sería mala idea-dijo Kanan.

-Bueno entonces te ayudare a ti y a Ezra con maniobras del sable mañana a las 10 am, en la nave-con eso se dirigió con el peliazul -Ezra le dije a tu maestro sobre lo de que te ayudaría con tus maniobras y acepto.

-En serio genial.

-Bueno te enseñare las maniobras mañana a las 10 am en la nave tenemos una sala de entrenamiento, nos vemos padawan-dijo la ojiazul.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal con eso Ahsoka-comento el chico.

-Bien, adiós Ezra-se corrigió con una sonrisa, con eso dio la vuelta y camino hacia a la puerta, que se cerró en cuanto ella entro.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Por cierto quiero comentar que este fic lo hare en comic para a los que les interese saber más información está en mi pagina bueno nos vemos Jedis.**

 **Saraha Sting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que lo disfruten nos leemos abajo.**

Ahsoka ya había aterrizado en la nave, se había dirigido a su cabina, se sentó en su litera estaba algo cansada y decaída, descolgó sus dos sables y los coloco sobre un mueble que estaba a un lado de su litera, y de uno de los cajones saco una fotografía, donde se encontraba Anakin y Obi Wan junto a ella, y el pequeño droide R2-D2 enfrente de ella, la foto había sido un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su maestro. Después volvió a abrir el cajón y ahí también se encontraba una carta que el había escrito, que decía:

Querida sabionda.

Quiero que sepas que eres como una hermana menor para mi, agradezco tenerte como padawan.

Aun recuerdo cuando tu saliste de esa nave diciendo tu nombre y diciendo que el maestro Yoda te había asignado a mi para que yo fuera tu maestro, yo al principio me negué a entrenarte porque pensé que lo iba a echar a perder, después cuando vi tus habilidades en combate, eras algo mejor que yo y pensé que no te iba a agradar que yo fuera tu maestro, pero cuando el combate termino te vi que estabas sentada, me acerque a ti y en tu rostro se reflejaba que estabas triste, me senté al lado tuyo y te dije algunas cosas pero al final entendiste muy bien que yo iba a ser tu maestro abriste los ojos y me miraste con una sonrisa, después al principio no nos llevamos tan bien pero luego parecías mi hermana, y créeme que me has dado muchos sustos, se que puedes cuidarte sola.

Jamás pensé que un día tendría a una aprendiz tan talentosa, aunque nunca estuvo en mis planes tener una padawan agradezco que el maestro Yoda te haya puesto como mi estudiante, lamento no tener un regalo bueno por tu cumpleaños, es increíble que haya estado tanto tiempo contigo y no tenga la menor idea de tus gustos, por eso te escribí esto Ahsoka.

Con cariño Anakin.

La togruta doblo de nuevo la carta y la devolvió al cajón, busco un poco y volvió a sacar otra carta, Anakin se la había dado hace tiempo después de que Ahsoka dejo la Orden, Anakin la había buscado por unos meses, ella se había escondido de el pero al final logro saber donde era su casa, aun lograba recordar ese día.

 **Flash back**

La togruta estaba en su casa, limpiaba algunos muebles que aun tenían polvo, de pronto oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta se acerco y la abrió, casi se desmalla al ver a su maestro Anakin, pero en lugar de eso se quedo en shock, no sabía si abrazarlo, gritarle que se fuera, cerrarle la puerta y salir por la ventana o en vez de salir por la ventana, llorar.

Anakin esta mas que sorprendido, su antigua aprendiz estaba demasiado cambiada parecía que era otra persona, pero sabia reconocer los ojos de Ahsoka, parecía que los antiguos gustos de ella habían cambiado, ahora la parte de arriba de su frente parecía tener una piedra azul, al parecer ella había crecido mucho, su antiguo vestido rojo había sido reemplazado por una tipo playera y chaqueta de color azul marino y ahora traía un pantalón algo ajustado de color ocre, traía unos guantes sin dedos largos solo uno tenía una figura, sus botas era café oscuro, en una tenia la imagen de un mono pequeño (el monito fue idea de la actriz de voz de Ahsoka) y parecía tener su blaster a un lado de su pierna.

-Anakin… que haces aquí?-dijo mirando a su maestro confundida.

-Vine a verte Ahsoka-le respondió su antiguo maestro.

-Como, como supiste donde estaba, han pasados meses desde que yo me fui-lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-Te estado buscando mientras no tenia misiones, yo… tuve que seguir cada pista hasta que me dijeron que te encontraría aquí.

-Pero creí…-iba a terminar de decir la oración pero su maestro la interrumpió:

-Que creíste Ahsoka?

-Nada, quieres pasar?-le pregunto su ex padawan.

-Claro-Su maestro entra y Ahsoka cierra la puerta.

-Sígueme-lo llevo hasta la cocina-siéntate por favor- Anakin tomo una silla y se sentó- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Solo un vaso de agua-Ella tomo un vaso que estaba cerca con la fuerza y comenzó a servir dos vasos de agua.

-Toma-dijo Ahsoka a su maestro entregándole el vaso y con eso se sentó frente a él.

-Has cambiando mucho Ahsoka, quiero decir tu ropa ahora es diferente.

-Si lo sé, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo está Padme?

-Ella está bien, y parece que tu casa es algo grande.

-Sí, tarde un poco en conseguirla, en serio Anakin porque… viniste a buscarme.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, también quería darte algunas cosas que habías dejado.

-Pero… yo no recuerdo haber dejado nada.

-Si lo hiciste, dejaste tu sables de luz, cuando te los quitaron, ordene que me los devolvieran y aquí están-con eso saco de un bolsillo sus dos sables.

-Anakin… yo, no se si deba-dijo dudosa la ojiazul.

-Quiero que los conserves- con eso se los dio en la mano.

-Gracias Anakin-en eso el comunicador de Anakin comenzó a escucharse la voz de Obi Wan.

-Anakin donde estas el consejo nos necesita - dijo Obi Wan.

-Voy para allá-con eso apago su comunicador-Lo siento tengo que irme Ahsoka, espero volverte a visitar.

-Igualmente, maestro, cuidese.

-Tu también, nos vemos, a y toma-dijo dándole una carta, con eso se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahsoka volvió a guardar la carta, para sacar sus antiguos sables de luz, los sables le traían aun mas recuerdos de Anakin, una lagrima comenzó a derramarse de la mejilla de la Togruta, sentía tanto dolor al saber que su maestro ahora era un lord sith, y solo tenía una duda en su mente ¿Por qué?, esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza. También se sentía mal por no haberle dicho a la tripulación del fantasma la verdad, pero no quería imaginarse lo que harían si lo supieran, si supieran que todo este asunto del imperio fue culpa de su maestro, la muerte o la desaparición de cada uno de sus amigos o su familia todo por Anakin, se acostó en su litera pero antes dijo:

-Se que aún queda algo de bondad en ti Anakin, lo percibí-con eso se limpio las lagrimas que tenia en su rostro y cerró los ojos, hasta quedar dormida.

 **Hola a todos lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero la razón es que tuve mucha tarea esta semana, y se que en la nota anterior dije que iba a hacer un comic de esta historia pero sera el #2, el uno aun esta en proceso. Alguien mas está emocionado por la película de rebels que pasara mañana por fin la veremos en español, porque la mayoría ya la vio en ingles. Y ya vieron el nuevo tráiler de la segunda temporada, se ha confirmado que esta temporada se centrara en la historia de Sabine, es probable que Ezra encuentre a sus padres :) , Kanan por lo que pude leer (aunque estaba en ingles el texto) revelara su verdadero nombre, pero volviendo al tráiler Ahsoka peleara con la séptima hermana (nombre de la nueva Inquisidora), y la Inquisidora capturara a Ezra.**

 **Y para los que no están enterados Dave Filoni (director de rebels) confirmo en la de New York (aclaro no fui) revelo que Barriss no es la nueva Inquisidora, menciono que eso será en otra historia.**

 **Bueno yo me despido, ya saben que si quieren información esta en mi pagina de Facebook, les mando unos saludos a las nuevas escritoras del fandom, ¡suerte con las historias!**

 **Bye :D**


End file.
